The Sleuth's Final Termination
by MyBell31795
Summary: A writing inspired by the ending pages of "L Change the WorLd", an interpretation of L's last thoughts of the world that he so indomitably tried to protect.


Day: 23

* * *

L sat perched on a couch watching the four luminescent TV screens that were hung on the wall in

front of him. He watched intently as Mr. Soichiro Yagami walked through the doors of the old Kira

Investigation Headquarters and began to speak with Mr. Matsuda, he quickly looked at the other

three screens to see if anything else was happening at the moment but as he suspected no one

would bother showing up in this building, this building was done serving it's purpose finally.

L sighed meekly for a moment as he started to turn off the TVs, their was one remote for every TV even

though he could have sworn he had informed Watari a few weeks before he passed over that he

indeed needed only one remote with instead four buttons to maneuver the controls a bit better. L

frowned slightly as he turned off three of the four TVs, for a second he stopped to peer at the two

men talking together in the main room of the Investigation Quarters.

As he merged his thumb with his bottom lip L spoke out loud to no one in particular, "Mr. Yagami I have always

had a deep respect for you, what a strong man you are. I'm so sorry for everything that you and your family

were put through... "

He clicked off the final TV as he shuffled his feet around on his couch a bit more than usual.

This feeling that he had was like none other before, he knew he would be ruling out his existence very

shortly. How long would it be, maybe in the next hour? Most likely so.

"Watari... you have been with me through the hardest of times always, why couldn't you be here now...?" L had

never thought that his inevitable death would put him in such an emotional state before, he could have sworn

he would be completely okay with it by now.

Maybe so much had happened since he wrote his name down in the Death Note that he had really never

even given much thought about it. No his mind was needed elsewhere for much of the time when he first knew

about his shortened fate. L thought about his victory against his very last case, he had really saved the

world however cheesy that sounded to him.

He smiled triumphantly up at a candy bar he had picked up from a table in front of him, he remembered Maki

gave this to L as a gift. _"Here L, maybe __this candy bar will cheer you up. I know your down about everything _

_that has happened to me but __don't feel bad. Maybe if you eat this chocolate bar the sweetness of the _

_chocolate will turn your frown into a __smile__." _Maki's words echoed through his brain as he unwrapped the sweet

candy. "If only all the sweets I consumed would make me happy despite all of the horrible things i have

witnessed in this world, if only it worked that way Maki..."

L sighed sadly.

He thought about how he had solved so many cases, how many times he had served

justice to all that had needed it. His mind wandered over memories of vicious serial killers he had

come across, so many their had been and are yet to come. Why do some men act as beast

prowling on lone cattle in the dead of night L wondered, what made all of the killers he had served

justice to corrupt and twisted in the first place? His eyes widened for a second as he ate the last

bit of the candy bar, he began to remember his backup that had become corrupt and filled with

false vengeance.

"Beyond, what did we do to you? Sometimes I wonder what would have happened

if I just would have not treated you as such a pawn in my game at first. Would you have killed all

of those people? Could they have been saved if I just would have approached you differently

BB?..."

L sat still as a stone gargoyle whilst he stay perched upon his couch, the only thing that

moved was his eyes that darted in random corners of the room. His mind was in a mess of

thoughts, some were frantic while some were more calm than others. Is this how a dying person is

supposed to feel when they know of their inevitable death? L knew it would be over for him soon,

he did not fight it but it still shocked him.

L wrung his hands together as he looked down at his wrist almost childishly. "Light..." He said sadly as he saw

his only memento of the man he thought to understand him most, the man who was none other than Kira

himself. L looked on at Light's old broken wrist watch with forlorn eyes.

"I felt like you understood me the most... but you were my

enemy all at the same time, how could this be? Why was I so naive to think I would win against

you? Thousands of lives were sacrificed and all it ever seemed to me was a game, much how

you saw it as well Light... May we both try to find something in this world of nothingness that I should so

soon meet you in."

L took off the broken watch as he gingerly placed it onto his table next to a

picture of Watari.

"Eternity in a land of nothingness is the sacrifice I am willing to make for this

world, even thought it's not perfect here I know their will be others like me who will search for

justice. This world is worth saving, every life deserves the happiness they seek..." L said his last

words as he lay down on his couch awaiting his end, but he did not cower in the face of death.

For he was the great detective "L"! Would any body ever know how much that single letter helped human

kind... He knew they would.

* * *

_Well I hoped you liked this, I just had to write something after reading the end of the novel, "L Change the WorLd" L's death really was hard to read yet it was such an inspiring ending for L._


End file.
